Draft, or draught, beer and carbonated fountain drinks are typically delivered under pressure and include gas, typically nitrogen or carbon dioxide depending on the type of beverage, dissolved in the beverage. These beverages are typically enjoyed at restaurants, bars and other establishments where it makes sense to invest in the devices, e.g. taps, refrigerators, lines, pressure sources and fountain dispensers, that are required to dispense the beverage. To enjoy these beverages at home, typically a consumer must purchase a small portion of the beverage packaged in a can or a bottle. Often times this smaller portion found in a can or bottle is not as enjoyable as its draft or fountain counterpart.
Attempts have been made to provide a beverage dispenser capable of delivering portions of draft beer or a carbonated fountain drink, e.g., soda, where the dispenser is suitable for home usage. Previous approaches include a pressurized gas source, e.g., cartridge, within the liquid containing vessel, typically a bottle or can. In these known devices the gas pressure regulator, which regulates the pressure of the gas that is delivered to the beverage, is found within the liquid containing vessel. This arrangement of components results in the disposal of the costly gas pressure regulator after the beverage in the vessel has been consumed.
Other previous approaches have required the consumer to purchase or incorporate a separate tap and pressurizing system for delivering the beverage. Other approaches, for delivering beer particularly, also include providing a relatively large can, in relation to a typical 12 ounce can which is found in the United States, but these large cans of beer must be consumed relatively quickly, i.e. in at least two days, or the beer would become flat and no longer fresh.